Tallulina
TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof of "Thumbelina" It appeared on You Tube on February 1, 2016. Cast *Thumbelina - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Prince Cornelius - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *Jacquimo - Sonic the Hedgehog *Mother - Ella (Sonic X) *Hero - Pufferty (Tickety Toc) *Baby Bug - Whopper (Pound Puppies) *Gnatty - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *Li'l Bee - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Mrs. Toad - Mama Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mozo - Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland (1997)) *Gringo - Sailor John (Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure) *Grundel - Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Berkeley Beetle - Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) *Mr. Mole - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo) *Queen Tabithia - Lindsey Thorndkye (Sonic X) *King Colbert - Nelson Thorndkye (Sonic X) *Ms. Rabbit - Bunnie (Sonic Satam) *Mr. Fox - Antoine (Sonic Satam) *Mr. Bear - Big Griz (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Reverend Rat - Mayor Fink (Sonic Boom) *Bumblebee - Dulcy (Sonic Satam) *Farm Animals - Thomas & Friends Character *Green and Blue Fairies - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) and Cinderella (Cinderella (1950)) *Purple and Pink Fairies - Wendy and Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Fairies - Various People (Sonic The Hedgehog) Chapters: *Tallulina Part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Tallulah *Tallulina Part 2 - "Tallulah" *Tallulina Part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" *Tallulina Part 4 - The Fairies/Tallulah Meets Prince Tommy *Tallulina Part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Tallulina Part 6 - Tallulah Gets Kidnapped *Tallulina Part 7 - "On The Road" *Tallulina Part 8 - Enter Sonic/"Follow Your Heart" *Tallulina Part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Barnaby Crookedman and Sailor John Mock Robotnik *Tallulina Part 10 - Berkeley Coconuts/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Tallulina Part 11 - Whopper, Bright Eyes and Copper Try to Save Tallulah/Poor Tallulah *Tallulina Part 12 - Sonic Asks For Directions/Tommy Searches For Tallulah/Coconuts' Plan *Tallulina Part 13 - Sonic Asks For More Directions/Tommy Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Tallulina Part 14 - Meet Ms. Peepers *Tallulina Part 15 - Mr. Timothy Mouse/"Sun" *Tallulina Part 16 - Timothy's Tunnel/Timothy's Proposal *Tallulina Part 17 - Robotnik's Next Plan *Tallulina Part 18 - "Marry the Mouse" *Tallulina Part 19 - Sonic's Treatment/Whopper, Bright Eyes, and Copper Defrost Tommy *Tallulina Part 20 - The Wedding/Robotnik Crashes the Wedding *Tallulina Part 21 - Happy Endings *Tallulina Part 22 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Movie used: *Thumbelina (1994) Clips from TV Shows/Video Games/Movies used: * Tickety Toc (2012) * Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) * Sonic Satam (1993) * Sonic Adventure (1999) * Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) * Sonic X (2003) * Sonic Heroes (2003) * Shadow The Hedgehog (2005) * Sonic Riders (2006) * Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Unleashed (2008) * Sonic Colors (2010) * Sonic Generations (2011) * Sonic Lost World (2013) * Sonic Boom (2014) * Pound Puppies (1986) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Babes in Toyland (1997) * Thomas & Friends (1984) * Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (2015) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Cinderella (1950) * Peter Pan (1953) * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * Dumbo (1941) * Rio (2011) * The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (1988) * Madagascar (2005) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Shark Tale (2004) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (1999) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * Little Golden Book Land (1989) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Horton Hears A Who! (2008) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Balto (1995) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey Mouse (2013) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) Special Thanks: * Zodiak Kids * Don Bluth * Yesenia The Hedgehog Dedicated To: * Zodiak Kids * Don Bluth * CoolZDane * Hart JuniorTHX * Yesenia The Hedgehog Trivia: * All Dogs Go To Heaven, Rock-A-Doodle, Thumbelina and The Pebble and the Penguin were all directed by Don Bluth. * Both Sailor John and Mr. Mole were voiced by John Hurt. * Sonic Riders, Sonic The Hedgehog and The Fox and the Hound 2 were all released in 2006. * Sonic Boom was released in 2014, the same year Mr. Peabody and Sherman was released in theaters. * This is Tommy and Tallulah's debut in this spoof. * The Prince and the Pauper, The Rescuers Down Under and The Nutcracker Prince were all released in 1990. Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TrainBoy43